gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Santana Relationship
The Mercedes-Santana Relationship, also known as''' Sancedes', is the rivalry turned friendship between Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez. Episodes Season One Acafellas Santana, with the help of Quinn, persuades Mercedes that Kurt is totally boyfriend material, and that the two of them should start dating. Laryngitis The two perform ''The Boy Is Mine together, after Mercedes starts dating Puck, who Santana used to date. The song turns into a physical confrontation, and also becomes a bit verbal. Mr. Schue breaks them up, but Santana goes for another shove after this. After, Santana tells Mercedes that Puck's hair is growing back, meaning he will break up with Mercedes after it does. Season Two Duets Santana states to Mercedes that she sometimes puts weird stuff in her food when she is not looking and tried to punch her a few times. The two perform River Deep, Mountain High as part of the duets competition. Santana suggests they join up, because they have the best voices in the club and will be the "undisputed top bitches of the school." The two seem friendly after the performance, and Santana tells the club they've already made custom bibs for Breadstix. When Sam and Quinn are announced the winners of the Duets Contest, Santana gets angry and tries to get up but Mercedes stops her. Prom Queen They perform Dancing Queen at the Prom and seem to be on good terms. At first, they look sad and worried for Kurt, but then both are having fun and dancing around with each other while they sing the song, arm in arm. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Despite the fact that the two seemed to have become friends, Mercedes approves of Will's decision to suspend Santana from the Glee club (due to her and the Cheerios setting a purple piano on fire, on Sue's orders), noting that it's about time people took the club seriously if they are going to succeed at Nationals this year. Pot O' Gold Mercedes asks Santana to join The Troubletones, and she agrees as long as she can come with Brittany. They sing lead on Candyman. Mash Off Mercedes tells Santana to stop being so hard on the guys in New Directions. The two girls, along with Brittany and the Troubletones, lead and perform an Adele mash up, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Hold on to Sixteen The Troubletones performs the Survivor/I Will Survive at Sectionals. Mercedes and Santana lead the song. Yes/No Santana and Mercedes sing The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face along with Rachel and Tina where they have flashbacks. Santana has a flashback to the first time she met Brittany and Mercedes has a flashback to the first time she met Sam. Once the song ends Mercedes leaves the auditorium in tears and goes to the restroom. Santana follows Tina and Rachel to the restroom to comfort Mercedes and to see what is upsetting her. Mercedes tearfully confesses to them that it wasn't Shane, but Sam, that she thought of during the song. Santana looks sympathetic towards her, and a little concerned. Saturday Night Glee-ver Will is worried about both their futures, since he's aware that neither of them have any plans yet. They are thus both made finalists in the dance-competition and rewarded with an assignment to cover a song from "Saturday Night Fever." Santana along with Brittany helps Mercedes by singing back-up for her during Disco Inferno. Choke Mercedes and Santana, along with Brittany, Sugar, and Tina are all involved in the abusive joke made towards Coach Beiste and her black eye. Sue, Roz, and Shannon inform the girls that their assignment is to perform a song that was about female empowerment. Together, they perform Cell Block Tango, which is received negatively by them. Later, when Coach Beiste is honest to the group about the abuse she went through, they perform Shake It Out with Tina. Prom-asaurus Near the beginning, Santana and Mercedes are seen fooling around and laughing together in the background. When Will congratulated the nominees for Prom King and Queen, Mercedes was seen giving Santana a high-five. They and the other New Directions members sing and enjoy themselves at prom. Props Together with Brittany they approach Coach Beiste after learning that she is still in a relationship with Cooter Menkins. Nationals When Mercedes falls ill, Santana is seen taking care of her. Goodbye During the last week of their time at school, Mercedes, Sam and Santana discuss Mercedes' future plans. Santana congratulates her for being able to move to Los Angeles, as she dreamed, and hugs her. Santana admits that if it weren't Mercedes, she'd be terribly jealous of her, implying a deep friendship between the two of them. Season Four Thanksgiving Santana and Mercedes reunite with Finn, Puck, Quinn, and Mike. Together they sing Homeward Bound/Home, in the school auditorium. Later, the 6 of them go to Breadstix and discuss their lives after graduation and Kurt and Rachel's absence. Later, Finn asks them to mentor the newbies of New Directions. Santana happens to mentor Marley and Mercedes happens to mentor Unique, and Marley and Unique are best friends. Songs Duets The-boy-is-mine2 288x216.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Laryngitis)|link=The Boy Is Mine Riverdeepmountainhigh.png|River Deep, Mountain High (Duets)|link=River Deep, Mountain High Dancing Queen.png|Dancing Queen (Prom Queen)|link=Dancing Queen Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. (Heart) *''Disco Inferno'' by The Trammps. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Trivia *Both have dated Puck and Sam. *Both were frenemies with Rachel. Now they are both friends with her. *After Santana hears the news that Mercedes is going to L.A, she tells her that she would be jealous if it were anyone else, which shows how close they've become. *Their dads work in similar professions, Santana's dad is a doctor and Mercedes' is a dentist. (Britney/Brittany, Throwdown, Saturday Night Glee-ver) *They were the leads when they were in The Troubletones. *Santana sometimes puts weird things in Mercedes's food. (Duets) *They both have been a mentor for/mentored Marley at one point in Season Four (Santana in Thanksgiving, and Mercedes in Wonder-ful). Gallery Mercedes & Santana - River Deep, Mountain High.gif Santana Vs. Mercedes.gif Sancedes3.gif Mercedes Vs Santana.png Girlss1.gif Cherishfabrittana.gif River Deep-Mountain High.gif Tumblr_m8v9bgscbU1rr7prso3_250.gif Santana & Mercedes shouting at her.gif SantanaLopez15.gif tumblr_li4ohzmU291qctfyqo1_500.gif Mercedes & Santana - RD, MH.gif Mercedes++Santana.png Mercedes++Santana+Mercedes_Brittany_and_Santana.png SantanaMercedesRHISLY.png On-My-Way-4.png SancedesProm.gif glee-18-santana-and-merc56edes.jpg glee-mercedes-santana-duetss.jpg images87654321.jpg santana-and-mercedesrhislu.jpg tumblr_la7hq20uZV1qadby2o1_50067.png Screen Shot 2012-03-10 at 7.19.30 PM.png Tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg 278624255_640.jpg Glee31607.jpg glee-the-boy-is-mine.jpg glee-139.jpg Survivor_I_Will_Survive_(Glee_Cast_Version).jpg 261224821_640.jpg Survivor_I_Will_Survive_(Glee_Cast_Version)-3.jpg Glee_troubletones_4.jpg duetsrecapjpg-fc8efb6f7853ef1c.jpg candyman.jpg glee304img5.jpg glee-troubletones-survivor.jpg Mercedes_Santana_River Deep.jpg mercedes-santana-brittany.jpg Picture13njiuy.png screen-capture-5.png survivor.jpg troubletones.png picture-4zxcvbnm.png 550w_ustv_glee_do_thriller_3.jpg 31012.jpg f18063cd644201253c62815d422224b4a1ce9357-Glee-How-Will-I-Know.jpg tumblr_m3e98mdqFX1r9a954o10_1280.jpg pohijfj8mc1fc2p.jpg 56366830.jpg glee31803.jpg glee20111107-troubletones.jpg Brittana_+_Mercedes_dodgeball.jpg Britttany-santana-and-mercedes-300x142.png s640x480zxcvbnm.jpg gleegold2.jpg img-thingsdfghjk.jpg new york 21.png glee31701.jpg Mercedes and Santana.png Santana and Mercdes.png SantanaMercedeshifive.png SantanaMercedeshi5.png Santana taking care of Mercedes when she's sick.jpg|Santana taking care of Mercedes TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory9.png tumblr_m4k60wMEV61qgerbz.gif tumblr_m4l6wxudJM1r3m3j0.gif tumblr_m4m0t1ebUD1r4mxi6.jpg tumblr_m5ev5t7wqK1r4j15b.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o2_250.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qom9jygr1qbcfc7o2_250.gif tumblr_m2qom9jygr1qbcfc7o3_250.gif tumblr_m3tksvbCTO1qd1240o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3tksvbCTO1qd1240o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3tksvbCTO1qd1240o15_r3_250.gif tumblr_m4gkuhTHrF1qjcrcmo4_250.gif DQSancedes.jpg HWIKSancedes.jpg IMLSancedes.jpg sancedes.jpg Santana11.gif Cryingomg.gif Tumblr lnyzcgn68t1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Sancedes.gif Tumblr mis3uzgi9d1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr_lykuswlBo31qlutygo1_250.gif Glee=3x16 - Finn, Mercedes, & Santana.png Riverdeep.jpg Tbim.jpg tumblr_mgjsn5BkMr1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif Glee-Duets-MP3-04-2010-10-12.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students